KND Operation RAM
by cokevspepsi
Summary: Reunion and Murder Bad with summaries All of Sector V haven't seen each other for 11 years and when they finally meet each other a murderer is loose. Pairings: 3/4 2/5 1/362 Rated T for Language
1. Begining

**Author's Note: I'm back with another story!**

**I'd like to thank all of you who had read my previous story Operation NEMO.**

**Well I was listening to "The Scientist" by Coldplay and somewhere in the song I automatically thought of this story.**

**This will be mostly about Hoagie but I promise for some 3/4ness in this story.**

**And the charecters I used in Operation NEMO (111,222,333,444,555,7ate9) will be in this story, well they'll be in most of my storys.**

**And to let you know, Hoagie's personality will VERY different.**

**Instead of him being that bad joke making dude he's going to have a lonely boy personality.**

**And everyone is an adult and had been decommissioned, and haven't met each other for 11 years.**

**And I know Number 2 didn't have a dad in the show, well he does in this story!!!**

**Anyway on with the story!!!****I do not own KND.**

Ch. 1 Past

In a graveyard, with the environment giving a bad gloomy emptiness feeling to the place.

A little boy had his head on a tombstone, having a few tears in his eyes.

He was in front of his mother's tombstone, crying.

The little boy only had his dad now.

Person: Hoagie??? Hoagie???

Hoagie suddenly looked at the person who was calling him.

Hoagie was daydreaming about the day he met his mother's tomb when he was a kid.

Hoagie: Yea??

Person: Hows the experiment going??

Hoagie looked at his experiment.

They were in a laboratory, doing electronic experiments for this hardware company called "Orange".

They were making a device that would be better than the previous device they had, the " iOrange".

Hoagie: Going good.

Person: Ok.

Suddenly a group of teenagers came in the room.

Leader of the group: Yo, Faggot!!!

Hoagie knew this kid and hated him.

Hoagie: What is it Jeramy???

Jeramy: Hey!! Its J-man to you!!

The group behind him backed him up and agreed.

Hoagie was annoyed.

Hoagie: What???

J-man: Guess what I got??

He was holding up a bra.

Hoagie: It's a bra.

J-Man: Yea, guess how I got it.

The group behind him whistled and cheered.

Hoagie: Look what are you doing here??

J-Man: Just chilling.

The group behind him agreed.

Hoagie: If you want chilling go to an Ice-Cream store.

The group knew what he meant and laughed.

J-Man: Not that type of chilling.

Suddenly the person next to Hoagie came into the conversation.

Person: Look either you get of here happily or I kick you're ass happily, either way is fine with me.

The group "ooooed" and Jeramy was not pleased.

J-man: What you gonna do lame ass??

Person: Lame ass??? Man wait a few more years from now. I'll be walking into McDonald eating a nice snack and I'll see you sweeping the floor.

The group oooed again.

Suddenly a big white bald man came in.

Man: What's going on here??

Hoagie: You're son is disturbing us that's whats going on.

The big man was angry and turned to Jeramy and his group.

Man: Jeramy!! What are you doing here??? Get out!!!!

He screamed at Jeramy, then Jeramy walked out of the building with his group behind him.

The big man than turned to Hoagie and the person next to him.

Man: Well, Hoagie, **Wallaby, **get back to work!!

He then walked out of the room, leaving the two men to get back to their work session.

**Later that same day****  
**

Hoagie walked into a house, he was greeted by Wally in the living room.

Wally: Hey.

Hoagie: Hey, listen, thank you so much for letting me stay at your place I-

Wally cut him off in the conversation.

Wally: No sweet, I'm sure you would have done the same for me.

Hoagie: Yea.

Hoagie then walked into the kitchen.  
He was doing the dishes and then Wally walked into the kitchen.

Wally: Hey, Jonathon invited us to go to his party tomorrow, wanna come??

Hoagie: Well, I don't know-

Wally: It'll be fun.

Hoagie: Maybe not, its ok, I'll just stay here and study some mo-

Wally: You always study, don't you think you need a little fun every once in a while??

Hoagie: well...I don't know.

Wally: Look, I promise you'll have fun over there.

Hoagie: No its all right, go to the party without me I'll be fine.

Wally: hm.

Wally was thinking of a way to get Hoagie to go to the party.

A few seconds later, he finally came up with a plan.

Wally: How about this, if you go to the party then I'll do the dishes the whole week.

Hoagie still said no.

Wally: Just go to the party.

Hoagie: No.

Wally then thought of another plan.

Wally: Well, wanna plan a game??

Hoagie: What??

Wally pulled out a coin.

Wally: Heads you go, Tails you stay, deal???

Hoagie was thinking for a second and then said.

Hoagie: Ok, fine.

Wally then flipped the coin and caught it and turned it over on his wrist.  
It landed on Heads.

Wally: You're going!!

Hoagie admitted on taking defeat.  
Suddenly Wally dropped the coin and Hoagie picked it up.  
Once he did, he noticed some wrong with the coins.

Hoagie: You sneaky little basterd! Both sides are heads!!

Wally laughed and said.

Wally: Too late now, you're going!

Wally then walked out of the kitchen.

Hoagie gave a little laugh while doing the dishes.  
Once he was done he went to his room.  
Wally was in the living room watching TV.

Hoagie: Well I'm going to sleep.

Wally: All right, see you in the morning.

Hoagie: See you.

Hoagie went into his room, laid on his bed and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile**  
in another house near where Wally and Hoagie.  
In the living of this house laid two women sitting on the couch watching TV.

1st Woman: Abby, thanks for letting me stay here until I get back on my feet.

Abby: It's no problem girl, that ex-boyfriend of yours was a faggot anyway.

The 1st woman was Kuki.  
She was living with her boyfriend until they broke up after Kuki found out he was cheating on her with 7 other girls.

They were sitting there, watching TV, and then Abby remembered something.

Abby: Oh, I almost forgot.

Kuki: What??

Abby: A friend of mine, his name is Jonathon, he invited us to go to a party of his tomorrow, wanna come??

Kuki was silent for a moment.

Kuki: I don't know.

Abby: It'll be fun.

Kuki: Describe "fun".

Abby: Not that kind of fun! It's a good clean party.

Kuki: Good, does it have dancing??

Abby: Of course there'll be dancing.

Kuki was thinking.

Kuki: Ok.

Abby: All right then.

They then continued watching TV.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short.  
Well see you in the next chapter.**  
Please review, its FREE!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Party and Runaway

Ch. 2 Encounter

The next day came, Hoagie and Wally got dressed and got ready for work.

At the building, Hoagie was working on his little project when his big boss walked up to him.

Boss: Hoagie, you've been a big help to us over the years.

You helped us create one of the most successful devices yet, and yet I worry.

Hoagie: Worry about what????

Boss: Well I've notice you were very quiet over the years and spent most of you're time studying, why is that??

Hoagie: Well, I don't know if I could tell you.

Boss: I won't laugh or do anything bad, I promise!

Hoagie: Ok well it started when i was born.

My parents took good care of me, they would always take me to Disney Land and Six Flags and like that.

Then my mom died of cancer when I was 9.

My dad took good care of me but it was hard since money was very hard getting.

So he really couldn't afford to take me to any of those places, he would always work long hours.

I promised him I would study very hard, and so I did.

I would spent most of my time studying, when the kids were out to play I was in my room studying most of the time.

I then graduated from High School and on the night of ceremony my dad was killed by a murderer.

I got into college feeling it was all my fault.

Hoagie then looked at his boss and he could see him snoring.

Hoagie: Boss?? Boss????

The boss then woke up.

Boss: What???What??? Who??When???Where???Why????How???

The boss then looked at Hoagie.

Boss: What happened??

Hoagie: You feel asleep.

Boss: Oh, well then. Get back to work.

He then walked away, leaving Hoagie to get back to his little project.

Wally then walked up to Hoagie, doing his own little project.

Hoagie: You know I'm amazed.

Wally: What???

Hoagie: I remember when we were kids you were not very smart.

Wally gave a little laugh.

Wally: Shut up.

Hoagie: Really, what changed you??

Wally: Well, I studied more because I didn't want to be on the streets begging for change.

Hoagie: Well it worked.

They both remembered their childhood.

Hoagie then remembered something weird.

Hoagie: Hey.

Wally: Yea??

Hoagie: Did you remembered two girls we used to hang out with?

Wally tried to remember what Hoagie was saying but he couldn't.

Wally: What two girls?

Hoagie: I don't know, I remember we used to hang out with these two girls but I can't remember much.

It's somehow fuzzy.

Wally was still thinking about what two girls Wally could be talking about.

Wally: I don't remember.

Hoagie: I do, sort of. We would usually call them by numbers.

Wally still couldn't remember.

Wally: What number??

Hoagie: Well I was number 2, you were number 4, one of the girls was number 5, and the other was number 3, and I remember there was this other dude but its really fuzzy.

Wally: What was his number??

Hoagie: I think he was number 1.

Wally still couldn't remember anything.

Wally: Well I don't remember. Maybe I will later.

Hoagie: Yea.

The two went back to their projects.

**After work, 4:00 pm.**

Hoagie and Wally walked home.

Both relaxing inside.

When it was 9:00pm Wally stopped relaxing and said.

Wally: Well the party is in 30 minutes, we might as well get ready.

Hoagie: Do I have to go??

Wally: Yea, the coin landed on heads.

Hoagie: Both sides were heads.

Wally: Doesn't matter.

Hoagie: Of course it matters!!!

Wally: Well its too late now, get ready.

Wally walked into his room and got dressed for the party.

Hoagie got up from his couch and took a shower.

**Meanwhile in Kuki's and Abby's house**

the two girls were getting ready for the party.

Kuki: Hey Abby??

Abby was getting ready.

Abby: Yea??

Kuki: Do you remember two boys in our childhood??

Abby: What do you mean?

Kuki: I remember we were hanging out with two boys in our childhood.

Abby: Really?? Who were they??

Kuki: I really don't know, its really fuzzy.

Abby then remembered a little of what Kuki was talking about.

Abby: Oh yea! What were their names?? I remember the first one always wore this hat and goggles.

Kuki: The guy I remember was a blonde Aussie.

Abby: What were their names?

Kuki: I can't remember.

Abby: Oh well, maybe we'll remember later.

Kuki: Yea.

They then got ready for the party.

Once they got ready they both walked out the door, closing the behind them.

They walked to Jonathan's house.

**In Wally's and Hoagie's house**

they finally got ready.

They both looked at the clock.

It was 9:45pm.

Wally: Well then, lets go.

Hoagie: Ok.

They both walked out the house, closing the door behind them and they both started walking to Jonathan's house.

Once they made it to Jonathan's house they were greeted by Jonathan at the front door.

Jonathan still had his mohawk, he was wearing a blue skirt with ripped pants.

Jonathan: Hey guys.

Wally: Hey Jonathan.

They greeted each other.

Jonathan: Well why don't you two go in, the house is pretty full.

Hoagie: Ok.

They walked inside, the house was full with lights and people dancing and talking each other while music was playing.

Wally saw some familiar faces, he saw Jessica and Samantha dancing with each other with Jake and Dylan dancing with them.

Wally: Dance.

Hoagie: I'll pass.

Wally: What?? Come on, join us.

Hoagie: I'll join you soon.

Wally: Ok then.

Wally then walked into the crowd, joining Dylan and Jake on the dance floor.

Hoagie sat on a chair, just watching people dancing on the dance floor.

Kuki and Abby walked into the house after being greeted by Jonathan.

They both went to the dance floor, dancing to the music.

While Abby was dancing she noticed someone sitting on a chair.

She then walked towards the man, leaving Kuki alone to dance with some of her friends.

Hoagie noticed a woman walking towards him.

Abby: Hey there.

Hoagie was nervous.

Hoagie: um, hey.

Abby then sat next to the man.

Abby: You know this IS a party.

Hoagie: I was dragged here by a friend.

Abby: Ok, then wanna dance??

She got up.

Hoagie: um.

Abby: I don't bite.

Hoagie was silent for a moment, then said.

Hoagie: Ok.

They then walked up to the dance floor.

Hoagie was shy at first but then got comfortable dancing with this woman.

Wally noticed Hoagie dancing with the woman and thought _He's dancing with someone, that's good._

Kuki also noticed Abby dancing with someone.

She then walked to a table to get a drink.

Wally did the same thing, they didn't each other.

Wally was next to Kuki, getting a drink and Kuki doing the same thing.

Wally suddenly dropped his drink and spilled some of it on Kuki's shirt.

Kuki shrieked for a moment.

Wally: I'm sorry. I'm terrible sorry.

Wally quickly grabbed a couple of napkins and tried to clean Kuki's shirt.

Suddenly they both met eye to eye,

both froze.

Wally was staring at the beautiful Japanese woman's eyes, sparkling towards him.

Kuki was staring at the blonde Aussie, admiring his eyes as well.

Kuki: um, its ok.

Wally then stopped wiping her shirt and they both were still staring at each other.

Wally: um.

He was nervous, Kuki was too.

Wally: Wanna dance??

Kuki: um, sure.

They then walked together to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing so Wally hesitated to dance with Kuki.

Moments later they were slow dancing on the stage.

When the slow music started Hoagie hesitated and tried to walk away, Abby then grabbed him by the arm.

Abby: Where you going? Wanna slow dance?

Hoagie was nervous for a moment.

Hoagie: um, ok.

They then got close to each other, they were slow dancing.

They were looking into each other's eyes, slow dancing across the floor.

Wally and Kuki were doing the same.

Wally: So what's you're name??

Wally was looking straight at Kuki's eyes, Kuki doing the same.

Kuki: Kuki Sanbun. Yours?

Wally: Wallaby Beatles, but some people call me Wally.

Kuki: That sounds cute.

They continued slow dancing across the floor.

**Meanwhile**

in the streets of the city, a man was running away from something.

It now became clear that he was running away from the police.

He was cutting across fences and alleyways.

He then sneaked into a rusty apartment.

A woman in the kitchen recognized him.

Woman: What are you doing here???

The man then closed the window and walked towards the woman.

Man: Please let me stay here for a while.

Woman: Are you crazy what if they find you hiding here?? What's going to happen to me?? You have to get out.

Man: What ever happen to "Till death do us part?"

Woman: That was before we were divorced, now get out!!

Suddenly a little girl walked downstairs to see what was happening.

She could see that her dad was in the kitchen.

The little girl looked to be 8 years old and had shinny blue eyes that would look like crystals.

Girl: Daddy, what are you doing here??

The man then kneel down to his daughter.

Man: Honey, look I promise to get money for the doctors to cure.

Woman: It's too much money, there's no way you can get that much.

Man: I'll die trying.

With that said the man walked out the door.

He turned around to face the woman and his daughter.

Man: I promise.

He then left the scene.

**Back in the party**

the slow song was finished.

Abby then pulled part from Hoagie.

They then danced until it was 1:01am.

Abby then looked at the time.

Abby: Well see ya.

She then walked away.

Hoagie: Wait what's your name?

Abby: Abby.

She then walked out the door with Kuki.

Hoagie stood there, looking at Abby walking out the door.

Wally then walked up to Hoagie.

Wally: Wanna go??

Hoagie: um, sure.

They then walked out of the house, heading home.

**Author's Note: Please Review. And you're probably wondering why I put that murderer in the story.**

**Well you'll find out later on in the story.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Conversations

Ch. 3 Conversation

The next day, Hoagie and Wally got dressed in the mourning.

Today was a day off for them, Hoagie put on his coat and started walking towards the door.

Wally: Where are you going??

Hoagie: I'm going out for a walk.

Wally: ok.

Hoagie then walked out, heading towards the park.

He sat down on a bench and thought.

Abby was in the park as well, she noticed Hoagie sitting on a bench all alone, she walked up to him.

Abby: Hey.

Hoagie looked up and see Abby standing in front of him, looking at him.

Hoagie: Hey.

Abby sat next to Hoagie, looking at him.

Abby: You sure are quiet.

Hoagie: Yea.

Abby: Well, I'm guessing you're depressed, what's wrong??

Hoagie: Oh nothing really.

Abby: Come on, I tell by looking at your eye that something is wrong.

Hoagie: Its nothing.

Abby: You sure?

She looked at Hoagie, giving a grin.

Hoagie: Ok, I'll tell you.

Abby: All right.

Hoagie told Abby everything he told his boss.

Abby was actually listening to him, listening to every detail.

By the time he finished he noticed Abby looking straight into his eyes.

Abby: It's not you're fault, you were at graduation when it accord.

Hoagie: I don't know, if I would have-

Abby: Its not your fault.

She looked at him.

Hoagie: It is.

Abby: Its not, trust me, its not.

Abby then got up, come.

She lean him a hand.

Hoagie then got up and followed Abby, they went to a lake near the park.

They sat down on the grass, looking at the ducks that were floating in the water.

Abby: You know, this lake gives me a lot of memories, this was where most of birthday parties were held, it was where I had my first kiss. A lot of things occurred to me here.

Hoagie: Whoa.

Abby: Yup, you're father was killed by a murderer, not you.

Hoagie: But I could have saved him-

Abby: There was really nothing you cold have done.

Hoagie was silence for a few seconds.

Hoagie: Yea, I guess so.

He looked down towards the ground.

Hoagie: I wished I could have saved him.

Abby: Whats done is done.

Hoagie: Yea.

They sat there together, looking at the crystal clear lake.

**Later that same day**

a man was walking inside an abandon warehouse, a group of people was inside thaw alehouse.

The man had brownish hair with a mixture of orange.

He had ripped clothes, and so was most of the people in the warehouse.

The man was the murderer who promised to get money for his daughter.

He looked at every man in the area.

Man: Everyone, I'm here to ask you all a favor.

One of the men in the group spoke out.

1st Man: What is it Ram??

The man looked at everyone.

Ram: Well, my daughter, she's sick. My ex-wife doesn't have the money, so I'm asking every one of you to help me get the money.

2nd Man: Ok, how?

Ram: By helping me rob a bank.

Every man in the group looked at each other.

1st: You quitted the gang remember??? You sure you still got what it takes??

Ram: Yea, I'm sure.

2nd Man: All right than, we'l help you rob a bank.

They all agreed, then suddenly a man spoke out in the group.

3rd: Wait, did you all forget that there is only one bank in this city??

They all then remained quiet, knowing this man was right.

Ram: Yes, he is right, there is only one bank in this city. The Pandora bank.

The men were still quiet.

1st: But Ram, the bank, this bank is VERY heavily guard and have strong security.

Ram: I know, which is why I need your help.

The men just looked at each other, then looked back at Ram.

4th man: Look Ram, I feel sorry for you're daughter, I really do but I have a family of my own.

6th man: Yea, the bank is just too heavily guard.

1st man: Yea, even with all of us its still going to be hard.

Ram: Its worth a try.

Everyone was silent.

Ram: Look, I did a lot of things for each and every one of you, and I didn't ask for everything in return.

Will now I need you guys more than ever.

Please,help me, help my daughter.

Each of them looked at each other, than back at Ram.

They than walked out of the warehouse, one by one.

When it came to the last person he turned to Ram.

1st man: I'm sorry Ram, but this task is impossible.

He then walked out.

Ram: Fine! All of you leave!!! All of you!!!!! I'll rob the bank myself!!! You'll see!!! You'll all see!!! I'm going to save my daughter!!!!! Just you see!!!!

He then walked out of the warehouse himself.

He thought _I'll show you._

He walked away from the scene.

**In Wally's house**

Wally had just finished taking a shower, he got dressed and then suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

Wally: Coming!!!

He walked up to the door and answered it.

He could see Kuki standing in front of him.

Wally: Oh, hey Kuki.

Kuki: um, hey.

Wally: Come in.

He let the door wide open and let Kuki in.

They both headed to the couch and sat down.

Wally: Tea??

Kuki: Yea.

Wally then got up and made some tea.

He came back with a small plate that had two cups of tea.

He sat next to Kuki and gave her,her cup of tea.

Kuki: Thank you.

Wally: No prob.

They both had a little sip on their tea.

Wally: What brings you here?

Kuki: Well, I wanted to see you and asked you something.

Wally: What is it?

Kuki: Well, that night yesterday was very magical.

Wally: Yea.

Kuki: And I think we should get to know each other and um.

Wally: Yea??

Kuki: Well I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner sometime.

Wally: Sure.

Kuki: Ok, um is tonight good?

Wally: Yea tonight's good.

Kuki: Ok.

Wally: Is 8:00 ok??

Kuki: Yea its ok.

Wally: All right then.

Kuki then got up and walked towards the door.

Kuki: Thanks again for the tea.

Wally: No prob.

Kuki then left.

Hoagie was walking back home, humming a tune.

Once he got in he noticed Wally watching TV, Wally could notice Hoagie being a very happy mood, he was humming a tune.

Wally: Well you seem to be in a happy mood.

Hoagie: You bet I am, and no snotty Jeramy will ruin this.

Wally: Nice.

Hoagie: Yup, well I'll be studying in my room.

Wally: Ok. I'll be out at 8:00.

Hoagie: Ok.

Hoagie then walked to his room to continue his studies.

**Meanwhile **

in a building in the city near where Wally and Hoagie.

Inside was multiple offices, and in one of the offices had a man typing.

He was a tall bald man, wearing sunglasses and a tuxedo.

Suddenly a big man with a bushy mustache walked in the office.

Man: Mr. Uno?

The bald man looked at the big bushy man.

Uno: Yea?

Man: Your girlfriend would like to see you.

Uno: Ok, send her in.

Man: Will do sir.

The man walked out of the room, he came back later with a woman.

The man then closed the door behind him when he walked out, leaving the two alone.

Uno: Rachel??

The woman ran up to Uno and hugged him.

Rachel: I did it!!! I got a wedding planer to plan our wedding.

Uno: That's good.

Rachel: Yup, we'll be married in a week!!!

Uno: A week? Don't you think thats a little too soon??

Rachel: Yup but its the only soonest time the wedding planer could plan.

Uno: Ok.

With that said the two left the office and went to dinner to celebrate.

**Author's Note: Please review :).**


	4. Dinner

Ch. 4 Dinner

Wally was getting ready for his date, he looked at his clock on the wall, 10 minutes until his date.

He walked out the door, he headed to Kuki and Abby's house.

Kuki was getting ready as well.

Abby: Where are you headed?

Kuki was putting on her necklace.

Kuki: I'm going to a date.

Abby: ooo, really?

Kuki: Yup, wish me luck.

Abby looked at Kuki, she was wearing a purple sweater and dark blue skirt, she had silver earrings and a silver necklace, she had her hair into a little ponytail and was wearing makeup.

Abby: Good luck.

Kuki: Thanks.

She opened the door and she see Wally just about to knock on the door.

Kuki: Hey.

Wally looked at kuki.

Wally: oh, um, hey.

Kuki: You look nice.

Wally: Thanks you too, um so where do you wanna go??

Kuki: How about that fancy restaurant across from here??

Wally: Ok.

They went into Wally's car and drove to their destination.

**Meanwhile in another house**

Rachel was getting ready for work.

Nigel walked in the living room.

Nigel: Getting ready for work?

Rachel: Yup.

Nigel: Ok then.

Rachel then gave Nigel a little kiss.

Rachel: Love you.

Nigel: Love you too.

Rachel walked out the door, went inside her car and drove off.

Wally and Kuki arrived to their destination.

They walked inside.

They where greeted by a waiter and was leaded to their seats.

The waiter gave them their menus and left them.

Wally: So, what are you going to get?

Kuki: hm, maybe the lobster, you?

Wally: maybe the oysters.

Wally and Kuki ordered their foods and talked while waiting for their food to arrive.

Wally: So, where did you grew up??

Kuki: Well I was born in Japan but I grew up here, and you?

Wally: Well, I was born in Australia but grew up here as well.

Kuki: Cool.

Their food arrived and they ate, giving away another conversation after another, until they finally finished eating.

Wally paid for his food and they both left the restaurant.

They went to the park, the river was shining and the moon was brightly lighting in the sky.

Wally and Kuki sat on a bench near the river.

Looking at the river shining so brightly.

Kuki: You know, you remind me of someone I used to know.

Wally: You too.

Kuki: Yea, too bad I don't remember him so well.

Wally: Same here, you sorta look like her.

Kuki: You too. You look soo much like him.

Wally: hm, its weird, whenever I see you, you remind me of her.

Kuki: Same here.

They looked at the river, looking at their own reflection looking back at them.

**Meanwhile**

in a gun store near the location.

The manager was waiting behind the counter, waiting for another customer to show up.

Suddenly a familiar face showed up.

The familiar face walked up to the counter, looking at the manager.

Manager: Hey Ram hows it going??

Ram: I'm ok. But my daughter isn't.

Manager: Aw well thats too bad, well what can I do for you?

Ram: I need an assault riffle and some ammo.

Manager: You sure?? What are you planning?

Ram: I'm going to do something special.

Manager: You know the guys came here earlier, they said you were going to do something crazy. What is it you're going to do?

Ram: Promise not to tell anyone.

Manager: Hell yea I promised.

Ram was quiet for a moment.

Ram: Ok, I'm going to rob a bank.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was short. I was in a hurry. Well in case you didn't know, for those of you who read Operation NEMO, the prequel is coming.**

**I am working VERY hard for this prequel. Thank all of you guys who read Operation NEMO and liked it. Anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Dreams

Ch. 5

Wally walked home, Kuki doing the same, once he walked in he closed the door behind him and saw Hoagie sitting on a chair in front of a table, looking through a picture book.

Wall: Watcha doing??

Hoagie looked up at Wally.

Hoagie: Oh, I'm just looking at pictures from when we were little.

He was scamming through the pages, Wally walked up and sat next to him, looking at the pictures.

Wally then pointed to a picture.

Wally: Hey remember that??

He pointed to a picture of a classroom picture.

Hoagie: Yea, Mr. Thompson's class.

Wally: Yea, she was cool.

Hoagie: Yea, hey remember him??

Hoagie pointed to a bald kid.

Wally: Oh yea, um, his name was um, Nigel right??

Hoagie: Yea, I think so.

Wally: Yea.

Hoagie then turned the page, the picture was of Hoagie and Wally next to two girls, one with a red hat and ponytail, the other with a sweeter that was way to big for her.

Hoagie: Remember them??

Wally looked at the picture, he realized who the girls were.

Wally: Yea, um, Kuki and Abby right??

Hoagie: I believe so. Wait don't they sorta look like the womens we met at the party??

Wally: Yea they do, wow.

Hoagie: Yea, hey their names are Abby and Kuki.

Wally: Yea, maybe their the girls in the picture.

Hoagie: Yea, maybe.

Wally: No wonder that women looked so familiar!!

Hoagie: Same here with Abby.

Hoagie turned the page, they scam through the whole book, looking at every picture and remember their childhood.

In Kuki and Abby's house, Kuki walked in and saw Abby looking through a book.

Kuki walked up to Abby.

Kuki: Whats that??

Abby then widen the book, showing Kuki a picture of three boys.

Abby: These two.

She pointed to two boys, Hoagie and Wally.

Abby: Do they remind you of anything??

Kuki: Oh yea I remember those two, um Wally and Hoagie right??

Abby: Yea, they sorta look like the two men we met at the patty right??

Kuki: Yea they do, hmm, hey maybe they are the men we met at the party.

Abby: Thats what I thought.

Later Hoagie went to sleep, he was tossing and turning around his bed.

**Hoagie's dream,**

Hoagie was in a college, waiting in line for his diploma.

He looked around for his dad, he could not see him anywhere.

Meanwhile a man was walking out the door, he was heading towards Hoagie's high school.

He was going to take a shortcut, he was cutting across alleyways, he didn't want to be late for his son's moment of getting his diploma.

Suddenly he felt someone holding him from behind, the guy that was holding the man tightly pulled out a gun.

Guy: Quiet, hand me you're wallet and money.

Hoagie was waiting for his diploma, he was a few steps away from having his name called.

Back in the alleyway the man was lying on the ground bleeding, the guy then ran away from the scene.

Hoagie was now giving away his small speech, when he was finished he went to his seat, he couldn't see his dad anywhere.

_He's not coming _Hoagie thought.

He sat there watching the other people giving away their speeches.

Hoagie just sat there watching, suddenly a man was walking towards him.

Man: Are you Hoagie Gilligan??

Hoagie: um, yes.

Man: I'm sorry but your father had been murdered.

The last thing Hoagie was dreaming was him having tears in his eyes.

He was in a cemetery crying on his father's tombstone.

Hoagie then woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.

He then slowly got up from his bed and got dressed, getting ready for work.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short too, I promise the next chapters to be longer.**


	6. Quiet tears

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6, I hope you guys liked this story and the next chapter is coming soon. Please review.**

Ch. 6

Hoagie got ready and went to work, he went to his little project, Wally doing the same.

Suddenly he was interrupted by an annoying voice.

Jeramy: What you doing lame??

Hoagie: Look I'm busy!!!

Jeramy: I got busy too, if you know what I mean. wink wink.

The small group behind him laughed.

Wally: Yea, with yourself.

Jeramy: Hey, I don't roll like that.

Wally: Sure.

Jeramy: You better watch it Wally!! I might take my father's place and lead this place.

Wally: Really???

Jeramy: Hell yea, you never know.

Wally: Hey Jeramy can you go give me that mop over there??

Jeramy: Sure oldie.

He walked over and took the mop, handing it to Wally.

Wally: No you hold it, I want you to do me a favor, sweep this place since its all you're ever good for.

The group oohed.

Jeramy: You're pretty funny oldie, watch it.

Jeramy the walked out of the building with his group.

Hoagie: Watch him be a janitor soon.

Wally: (Laugh) yea.

They went back to work, then the boss came in the room.

Boss: Men, we got ourselves another worker here.

Hoagie: Really??

Boss: Yea so I want you guys to be kind since its his first day.

Wally: Ok.

Boss: Good, he'll be here any moment.

The boss then walked out of the room.

Someone else then walked in the room.

He looked familiar to Hoagie and Wally, this person was tall and bald, he was wearing sunglasses.

Hoagie: Why hello there, what's your name??

Unknown: My name is Nigel Uno.

Nigel walked over to Wally's and Hoagie's table table, doing his own project.

Wally: Well, hello Nigel, I'm Wallabee Beatles and this is Hoagie.

Hoagie: Hey.

Nigel: Hey, so how are you guys?

Wally: I'm good.

Hoagie: Same here.

They had a conversation as they were doing their their projects.

Soon when it was time to go home Nigel invited Hoagie and Wally to dinner with him and his wife, Rachel.

Wally and Hoagie accepted the offer and they left to go home.

Meanwhile in a rusty, old, dirty apartment, a divorced mother was cooking food for her sick daughter.

The daughter was sitting in her little chair near the dirty table.

Daughter: Mommy, why did daddy came home that other day??

The woman was cooking, she was nervous like her ex-husband with her daughter dyeing.

Mommy: um, he was running away from the police.

Daughter: Why??

Her head was tilted, her eyes shinning at her mother, her mother couldn't believe that her own daughter was dyeing.

Mommy: Um, well he did something bad and the police are looking for him to punish him for what he did.

Daughter: What did he do??

Mother: I don't know, can we stop talking about you're father??

Daughter: Ok.

She was swinging her legs on the chair, humming a little song.

She was looking at her mother cook.

Her mother was thinking of her ex-husband.

Remembering all the good times she had with him, everything was tough but they manage to go through life.

Then her husband became a criminal, which is why they were divorced.

Right when they divorced they found out that their daughter was dyeing and the only cure was medication and surgery.

Daughter: Mommy, the doctor said if if I don't get surgery soon I'm going to go to a long sleep, what does that mean mommy??

Tears went through her eyes, she looked at her daughter, she was looking back at her.

Mommy: um, lets not talk about that right now.

Daughter: Ok.

She was swinging her legs on the chair.

Her mother was crying softly while cooking, she couldn't bare telling her daughter that she was dyeing and didn't have the money to save her,

the little girl noticed her mother crying.

Daughter: Mommy, why are you crying??

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mommy: um, (sniff), don't worry about me, here eat up.

She handed her, her plate on the table.

The little girl ate her food while humming a song.

When she was finished she then headed upstairs to sleep.

Daughter: Mommy??

The mom turned her head to look at her daughter.

Mommy: Yes??

Daughter: I love you.

She smiled at her mom.

Mommy: I love you too.

The little girl went upstairs to sleep, once she went upstairs her mother couldn't hold back the tears.

She cried as softly as she could but was difficult with the fact that her daughter was dyeing and her own mom couldn't save her.

**Author's Note: PLEASE review.**


	7. Memories and chat

Ch. 7

The next day Hoagie and Wally went to work doing their same duty except with Nigel.

They were talking to each other, making the time pass by fast.

They were talking about almost everything, their early childhood even.

The conversation about their childhood were more interesting to them because they found out that they knew each other in their childhood.

Hoagie: Whoa what a coincidence that we actually meet each other again after all these years!

Nigel: Yea, so how is Abby and Kuki doing??

Wally: They're doing ok, hoagie and I met them at a party a few days ago.

Nigel: Nice, I would like to meet them sometime.

Wally: Yea, it'll be nice to hang out with each other again.

Hoagie: Yea.

Their conversation kept going as they worked, very soon they went home after work and got ready for dinner.

Nigel went inside and saw Rachel getting ready for dinner.

Rachel: I can't believe you found our childhood friends.

She said while putting on her earrings.

Nigel: You knew??

Rachel: Yea, I saw that little picture book, it brought back some memories.

Nigel: Yea.

He then took a shower, after that he got ready for the dinner, he walked to the living room and saw Rachel putting on her makeup.

Rachel: Almost ready.

Nigel: Ok.

He sat on the couch waiting, a minute later Rachel was ready.

Rachel: Ok lets go.

Nigel: Ok.

He got up and walked out the door with Rachel, holding each other by the hand.

They walked to the car and drove to where the dinner was taking place.

They got out the car and walked to the entrance of the fancy restaurant, they saw Wally and Hoagie by the entrance with two women.

The woman by Hoagie was Abby and the woman by Wally was Kuki, Nigel automatically assume them to be the girls he knew in his childhood.

Rachel assume the same thing.

Nigel and Rachel walked up to them.

Nigel: Do I know you two??

He was looking at both Kuki and Abby.

Kuki and Abby both looked at each other, then back at Nigel.

Kuki:um.

Then she automatically knew who Nigel was, Abby did as well.

Kuki and Abby: Nigel!!!!

They both greeted him with hugs and handshakes.

They all walked in and were seated.

Menus arrived at their table and they all looked at their menus, looking for what they would like to eat.

Conversations were at their table, they were talking about their childhood.

Nigel: Wally, I remember you not being so smart, what happened??

Everyone laughed at the table.

Wally: Well, I didn't want a job as a janitor so I studied more.

Abby: Thats nice.

Hoagie: Yup.

While their conversation went on as they ate, in another quiet alleyway had Ram walking in to meet someone waiting for him.

Ram: Hello??

The guy who was waiting for him look at him.

Unknown: Hello Ram.

Ram: Hey, so I'm guessing you heard about what I'm planning.

Unknown: Yea, I heard you were going to rob the Pandora bank so you can get enough money to save your sick daughter.

Ram: You heard correct.

Unknown: Cool.

Ram: So would you mind helping me??

The person was quiet for a moment, he looked at Ram.

Unknown: Look I have a family ok, a wife and two children. Doing this might put my life at risk and damage my kids in the future.

Ram was quiet, he looked at the person.

Ram: Look if I don't get enough money my daughter will HAVE NO future.

The person could see a tear coming from Ram's face, he felt sympathy for the guy.

Unknown: I'm sorry, it must be hard on you to see your own daughter dyeing in front of you.

He was swinging an object around, his hat covering his eyes from Ram's view.

Unknown: Are you really up for this??

Ram: Yup, I'll do anything just to see my daughter smile another day.

Unknown: hm.

Ram: Listen ___ if your daughter was dyeing and you didn't have any money, what would you do??

The person was silent, thinking about his answer.

Unknown: Probably the same thing your going to do.

Ram: Yea.

Unknown: You're a really cool dad, doing something this stupid, really cool.

Ram: Thanks.

Unknown: No prob.

They were both quiet, they both knew each other from an early childhood.

Unknown: Well good luck.

Ram: Thanks, it was nice to see you again.

Unknown: Yea, same here.

Ram: So how's ____?

Unknown: Oh she's ok, our baby was born a month ago.

Ram: That's nice.

Unknown: Yup.

They were looking up at the stars.

Unknown: Your name isn't Ram.

Ram was looking at the person.

Unknown: Its not isn't it??

Ram: Nope, its not.

The person then look back up at the stars.

Unknown: Then what is it??

Ram was quiet for a few seconds and then answered the question.

Ram: Its _____.

The person was quiet, he didn't respond for a few seconds, he was still looking up at the stars.

Unknown: I know that.

Ram: Then why did you ask??

Unknown: Well I wanted to make sure you remember, you had that fake name for a long time.

Ram was silent and knew that what ____ said was true, he did had that name for a long time.

Ram: Yea I guess your right.

Unknown: Yup.

They were both looking at the sky.

The person then looked at Ram.

Unknown: Hey, remember when-

Meanwhile at the dinner, everyone was chatting with one another at the table, discussing about their childhood, remembering the good old days.

Nigel: Rachel and I are getting married in a few days.

Wally: Really??

Nigel: Yea.

Kuki: Thats nice to hear.

Rachel: Yup and we're inviting you guys to the wedding.

Abby: Well Abby would be honored to go.

Kuki: Same here.

Everyone agreed to come to the wedding.

Meanwhile back at the quiet alleyway the two guys were talking.

Unknown: So when are you going to rob the bank??

Ram: In a few days.

Unknown: Cool.

They were having a small conversation and then the person said.

Unknown: Well I have to go, see you later.

Ram: All right.

The person walked away, leaving Ram alone.

Before he left the alleyway he turned around.

Unknown: Hey.

Ram looked at him.

Ram: Yea??

Unknown: God luck.

Ram: Thanks.

The person then left the scene, still swinging the object around.

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Triple Event

Ch. 8 Comfort

Hoagie was lying on his bed after a long day of work.

A week went by, many occurred.

He was looking at the ceiling, he was happy, for the first time in a while.

Thinking about everything that happened to him this past week, he met his childhood friends, he was now going out with Abby.

Wally was now dating Kuki and we met Nigel and Rachel.

Everything seemed to be going great, he remembered what Abby told him, his dad's death wasn't his fault.

He lived almost his whole life thinking it was his fault, after what Abby told him, he then agreed with her but still felt bad about not being able to do anything.

Tomorrow will be Nigel and Rachel's wedding.

He couldn't wait for it, he planned to ask Abby something very important that day.

While in another place, in an abandon apartment, a woman was putting her daughter to sleep.

Daughter: Mommy??

The mother was looking at her child.

Mother: Yes??

Daughter: I love you.

Mother: I love you too.

The mother kissed the little girl on the forehead, she got up and walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone to sleep.

She walked into the living room and saw Ram in the front door, she walked up to him.

Mother: What are you doing here???

Ram was staring at her, eye to eye.

Ram: I promise my daughter that I'll be back with money.

Mother: You have money??

Ram: Not yet.

The mother was looking at him.

Mother: So is there something you wanted to tell me or her?

Ram: Yea, I just want to let you know that even the you might not love me like you use to but no matter what happens I'll still love you.

Mother: What do you mean, why all of a sudden you tell me this??

Ram: Listen, I'm going to rob the Pandora bank.

The woman was surprise that her father would something this drastic to save her daughter.

Mother: Are you crazy??? Do you know how big the security is there???

Ram: Yes.

Mother: What makes you think your able to pull this off alone??

Ram: I'm not, ___ promised to help me.

Mother: Still even if he IS going to help you, you might not make it.

Ram: I know, which is why I came over here to tell you, in case I don't make it, please take good care of Jolie (Daughter's name)

Mother: Ok then, if I can't stop you, then good luck.

Ram: Thanks.

He walked away from the apartment.

Hoagie was still on his bed, thinking about his past.

He remembered that he grew up his whole life alone, studying almost his whole life.

Then his father died, making him feel more alone and then he remembered asking Wally to let him stay at his house and when Hoagie thought he was going to say no he says yes.

Living there wasn't so bad, Wally was a very good friend.

Remembering his father's death made him feel bad, him dyeing in a alleyway from a thug.

Not being able able to do anything about it made it worse.

He felt totally alone until now, since he met Abby, Nigel, everyone who was deer to him.

Thinking about Abby, he was in love with her now.

Abby told him she loved him too, then he told her he loved her as well.

He loved Abby.

Hoagie felt tired, he suddenly closed his eyes and then went to sleep.

The next day Hoagie woke up and got ready for a short day of work.

After work Hoagie and Wally went back home, resting before going to the wedding.

Work wasn't too bad, Jeramy was there which made it not as pleasant but Wally made another joke about him being a janitor at McDonald.

When it was time, Wally and Hoagie both got ready, putting on there tux and their shoes.

Kuki and Abby were getting getting ready as well.

Soon after, everyone met at the wedding location indoor.

Then the wedding had started, Nigel was watching Rachel walking down the alley with her father, she looked beautiful ti him, her blonde hair was glooming and her eyes shinning.

She reached Nigel, the wedding began.

Soon latter while the wedding was pretty much finish, it was dark outside.

Ram and ____ (Not the dude who was talking to Ram in that alleyway scene) were a building away from the Pandora building.

RAM: Ok so we are going in from the back, open the vault and run out.

___: All right, but I think we should go out from the back as well, but if doors are block then we should escape by rooftop.

Ram: Yea, now here we go.

They put on their masks and headed towards the building.

Meanwhile, everyone at the wedding got up and talked, the wedding was over.

Hoagie headed towards Abby who was talking to Kuki.

Hoagie: Abby can I talk to you??

Abby looked at Hoagie.

Abby: Sure.

She turned to face Kuki.

Abby: Kuki, can you give me a minute??

Kuki: Sure.

Kuki then left them to talk.

Hoagie: Can we talk outside??

Abby: Sure.

They went outside of the building.

Hoagie: You wanna go to that lake??

Abby: Ok.

They headed towards the lake that Abby loved so much.

Meanwhile Ram and ___ were running in the building.

They manage to get the money in a bag, they headed up since downstairs were filled with too many guards.

The guards were chasing them upstairs.

Meanwhile Hoagie and Abby were taking a shortcut to the lake by using this back alleyway.

Then a group of men walked up to them.

Man1: Hey there girly.

He was looking at Abby.

The gang behind him were all looking at both Hoagie and Abby.

Abby: Um, is there something I can do for you guys??

Man2: Yea, how about your boyfriend there give us some money.

Hoagie was ;looking at each person in the group.

Hoagie: Look I don't want any trouble here but I don't have money.

The leader was disappointed to hear that.

Man1: Ok I'll take this girl then.

He grabbed Abby by the arm, Hoagie quickly reacted.

Hoagie: Hey!!!! You can't do that!!!

He shoved the man away from Abby.

Man1: Oh yea?? Watch me!!!

Him and Hoagie then started fighting.

Meanwhile in the abandon apartment, the mother was in Jolie's room, comforting her.

Jolie: Mommy??

Mother: Yes??

Jolie: Do you think Daddy will live here again??? So we can be a happy family??

Mother: Um, I don't think so.

Jolie: Why not??

Mother: Well….

Jolie then got up and stood up from the bed, facing her mother ______.

Mother: Well, your daddy has problems right now, so until he fixes them then maybe we can be a family.

Jolie: Ok, well thats enough for me to hope.

She was then humming a song.

Her mother was thinking, then she decided to tell Jolie the truth, the fact that Jolie is going to die.

Mother: Jolie??

The daughter then turned to her mother.

Jolie: Yes??

Her eyes were glowing towards her mother's.

This was going to be harder then she thought.

Mother: Umm, this is going to be very hard for me but.

The daughter then stopped humming and was silent.

Mother: But um, whatever happens, I will always love you, you know that.

The daughter was silent.

Mother: Jolie??

Jolie was still silent.

Mother: Jolie???

Finally Jolie then collapsed to the floor.

Mother: Jolie!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in the alleyway Hoagie was still fighting the thug.

The thug then pulled out a gun.

Thug: Thats it!!! Either you give me the money or the lady gets it.

Abby gasped.

Hoagie: I don't have money dammit!!!!

The thug then pointed his gun at Abby.

This scene reminded Hoagie of how his father died, he couldn't let that scene happen again.

Hoagie: No!!!!!

He then got in the way.

A gunshot was heard.

Meanwhile Ram and ___ were at the rooftop.

Running away from the cops, suddenly Ram's partner fell.

Ram was one step from the edge while his partner was far away.

Suddenly ____ then got up and attacked the cops, one of the cops shot him.

Ram: ____!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly he watched as one of the cops then shot Ram, he fell backwards with the bag of money.


	9. Conclusion

Ch. 9 Names and conclusion

The moonlight lit, it shines upon this hour of night, three events occurred and all leading t its end.

Ram was with his partner, they robbed the bank together, Hoagie was about to ask Abby "the question" when a group of thugs came and took a shot with a gun.

The mother was putting her daughter to sleep and suddenly she collapsed, all three happening at the same time, still, the moonlight stood there.

Giving its light to the world.

Ram:

Ram was with his partner, they went inside the bank and robbed it.

Everything went well, he and his partner ran up to the rooftop after getting most of the money in the vault.

They attempted to jump off the roof together but Ram's partner fell to the ground and was shot after attacking one of the polices.

Ram stood and watched while being near the edge, then he too was shot and fell backwards, falling to the ground.

Hoagie:

Hoagie fought the thug violently and when he was finally pissed, the thug took out his gun and aimed for Abby, Hoagie ran in front of her and took the blow.

Mother:

The mother was putting her daughter to sleep,

when she was about to tell her daughter that she was dyeing, her daughter collapsed.

Conclusion:

Ram ran up to the rooftop with his partner, when his partner collapsed he watched as his partner was shot, when this occurred he screamed.

Ram: Chad!!!!!!!!

Then one of the police men shot Ram and he fell down to the ground toward a dumpster in a alleyway.

He was thinking as he fell down, he was thinking of the conversation he had with that guy in the alleyway.

Flashback:

Ram was chatting with the guy.

???: So, Ram isn't your real name is it??

Ram was quiet, he then spoke.

Ram: No its not.

????:Then what is it??

He thought for a moment, he faced the person.

Ram: Its…….Patton.

The guy was quiet, he turned away, facing the moon for a moment then turned to Ram.

???: I know.

Ram: Then why did you asked??

???: Well I wanted to see if you remembered it, you had that fake name for a while you know.

Ram was quiet but knew he was right.

???: So how is Fanny??

Ram: She's ok, we divorced and all and my daughter is ill.

???: Sorry to hear that.

Ram: Its ok.

The moon was lighting the whole town in twilight.

Ram: So how is Sonya???

The person looked at Ram.

????: Good, our baby was born a month ago.

Ram: Oh, thats good to hear.

Ram looked at him and he looked back.

Ram: Lee??

The person replied by saying "yea?".

Ram: Its good to see you again.

Lee: Same here.

Present Day:

Ram was falling down, his mind went blank.

Hoagie was falling down as well, the group quickly ran away from the scene and left Abby on the ground seeing if Hoagie was ok.

Abby: Hoagie??!!?!?! Hoagie??!!?!?

No response.

Abby: Don't worry I'll call the cops!!

Abby quickly got out her phone and called 911, the police at the bank quickly respond to this call and went to the scene.

Leaving Ram in the dumpster, with the bag of money in his hands.

While Hoagie was being held up and put into the ambulance his eyes closed.

His mind went blank.

Suddenly he was in another world, he could not see anything anywhere, everything was white and blank.

Then he saw someone in a distance walking up to him.

They met eye to eye.

Ram was looking at Hoagie and Hoagie was looking at Ram.

They met eye to eye not saying a word.

Hoagie: Patton?? Its been years since I've seen you.

Ram: Same here.

Hoagie: So where are we??

Ram: Beats me, but it seems we're in the same situation.

Hoagie: What do you mean??

Ram: On the edge of death.

Hoagie: Oh…

Hoagie didn't want to leave Abby, not after he found her after all these years.

Ram didn't want to leave his daughter.

He turned away for a moment and began to think, Hoagie could see him turning back to face him after a few seconds.

Ram: Listen.

Hoagie looked at him as he was now sounding serious.

Hoagie: Yea??

Ram: My daughter is dyeing, I robbed the Pandora bank to save her but was too late to save myself.

Hoagie could see him as tears were slowly flowing down his face.

Ram: I love her. She mens the world to me.

I would happily give up my life to save her, to just see her smile one last time.

More tears were going down his eyes.

Ram: Please, h-help my daughter.

Ram explained what his daughter was going through, he told him where she was and who her mother was.

He told him where his body was and where the bag of money was.

Ram: So, will you help my daughter.

Hoagie looked at him straight at the eye, tears were still flowing as Ram hoped he would say yes.

Hoagie thought for a moment.

Hoagie: Yea.

Ram smiled, looking at Hoagie and didn't know how to thank him.

Ram: Thank you.

Hoagie: No problem.

All of a sudden the two disappeared.

While all of this was going on, Fanny was trying to save her daughter.

Fanny: Jolie!!! Jolie!!!

Jolie was still on the ground, still not responding.

Fanny held Jolie in her arms and see if she had a pulse.

Fanny: Jolie!!! Jolie!!!1 Look your gonna be all right ok??!!

Tears were going down her cheek, she was there with her daughter, trying to save her.

Hoagie woke up in a hospital room, he looked around and saw all of his friends there by him, he also noticed Ram.

No one noticed him besides Hoagie, Ram walked up to him.

Ram: Good luck.

Hoagie: Same to you.

Ram then disappeared within thin air.

Abby was beside him, holding his hand.

Abby: Your gonna be all right.

Hoagie was glad to see her, he closed his eyes.

2 year later

Kids were playing in the backyard of a house, Numbers 1 thru 5, 86 and 362 were there, the men by the grill and the women watching after the kids.

Suddenly a little girl walked up to her mother, Fanny.

Jolie: Mommy I'm thirsty.

Fanny: Ok, well let me go get you a drink.

Fanny grabbed a drink and gave it Jolie.

Hoagie was cooking by the grill with the guys, he then remembered one important event.

He then thought to himself.

_Ram, Patton, we'll always remember you, you gave up your life for your daughter._

_And I'll never forget that._

_The end _

**Author's Note: This story didn't really go the way I planned.**

**Oh well hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Bye.**


End file.
